DIE LINDA DIE
by RebelMaster1000
Summary: THIS IS A STROY OF WHAT IS GOING THROUGH ASH MIND WHEN HE IS FIGHTING LINDA IN EVIL DEAD ONE


THIS IS A EVIL DEAD STROY IT SHOWS WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH ASH MIND WHEN HE WAS KILLING LINDA AND I'LL BE USING THE DELETED SCEANS THAT YOU NEVER SAW.  
  
{CABIN}  
  
I was going to see if Linda was a little better after Scotty left man this is some scary shit going on here I looked over at Cheryl"soon all of you well be like me and then who lock you up in a celler hahahahahahahahah"she said i looked over at with great disgust then i decide to go see if Linda was better when i got to her i left up her shets to check out her wound then all of a sudden her wound started to crack up her skin and she poped laughing like little evil girl i ran backwards and went to the door and open it then i looked outside as i heard some screaming then Scotty was just throwing out in to the front near the porch so i went out to get him i stood him up"Ash please help me please"he said   
  
so i got him and i brought him in and sat him on the couch i was walking over to the fire place and almost triped over something then Linda started to laugh agian when i got to the fire place i started to place wood in the fire place"Ash Cheryl was right were all gonna die her"he said then i said"no were not gonna die""were all gonna die here awwwwwwww"he started to scream as both Linda and Cheryl Linda laughed i went over to Scotty and ask"is there i way around the bridge""Ash Ash i dont to die so lonely to die her all alone so lonely to die here your not gonna leave her are you ash are you "then Cheryl started to speak"i dont want to die so loney to die her all alone so lonely to die here your not gonna leave here are you ash are you hahahahahahaha"then Scotty fell slient so i smacked him a few time and said"now Scotty lestion to me is there a way around the bridge"i said there a way a trail but the trees Ash they know dont you see there alive AWWWWWWWWW Ash you have to chop up Linda Cheryl to"he said"no Scotty there you only had to do that with Shelly"i said then Linda started to laugh agian and it was pissing me off big time i was going crazy i went over to her and said"shut up shut up" so i punched and then i punched her agian and agian and she was still laughing i grabed my hire and i ran over to the corner and grabed the gun loaded it went over to her and pointed the gun to her"god forgive me Linda"i said then i tryed to do it i really did then she turned her head down then she looked up to me and she was normal i droped the gun thank god"oh Ash please dont let them get agian"she said then i huged her"Ashely help me come on unlock the chains iam allright now come unlock the chains and let me out quickly"Cheryl said i grabed the keys and went over to her i bent down to the celler then her hands poped out and grabed me she said "iam all right now Ashely hahahahah come and unlock the chains and let me its your sister Cheryl"she said and made some funny noise"oh you bastards why are you tourting me like this why"i said then i heard that childish laugh"were gonna get you were gonna get you not a neather peep time to go to slepp were gonna"she said and started to laugh when i picked her up by her feet and draged her out by the time we got to the porch she spoke agian"usless usless in time well come for him and then well come for you" i left her there and i ran back inside when i got inside i went and got a glase and poured some scotch for Scotty"well the sun gonna be up in a few hours and we can all get out of here you me Shelly well not Shelly cause she dead but well get out of here and go home you would like that wouldnt you i bet you would"i said then the glase fell and he was dead but i just didnt want to belive it"Scotty are you ok"i said then there was that laugh agian that fucking evil laugh i hate it i went over to the window and looked out side there was nothing then i turned around there was Linda with the knive i found and she stabed me in the arm and got me good she brought the knive to her mouth and licked it clean and came at me with it i grabed the hand with the knive in it and she grabed my neck and pushed me to a wall and strated to smash my head on the wall i was starting to get dizzy then i had an idea and i saw what the knive did to Shelly so i started to bring the Knive to her then i pushed her and she fell the knive went through her back and she landed on Scotty then some white stuff came out of her mouth and shot some blood shot out as well so i grabed her legs and lefted her up.  
  
{WORK SHED}  
  
As i brought linda to the work shed table i moved everything off layed here on it and chaned her down the i open some shelves and i found what i was looking for the chainsaw i turned the switch on and held it above her i looked at her neckless i can do this i can fucking do this i thought i turned the saw off and put it back i bent down over her and cryed"Linda oh Linda"i said i decide to do whats right i was going to bury her.  
  
{WOODS}  
  
I went out carrying Linda in my arms put her on the ground and started to dig a grave i looked over at her cause i thought she opened her eyes i went back to work and then looked over agian then a few minutes later she was buryed and i looked down and saw here neckless i grabed it and Linda hand poped out of the ground and she came out to her hand got to my leg and she started to claw it up and i fell down and grabed the biggest peace of wood and hit her in the face with it and i stood up and hit her with agian and agian only do rezlie the true strangth of this thing i hit her agian and each time i hit her the wood got smaller then i decide to hit her in the face the end off the dam thing and when i did she went down and thats when i used some real power i hit her agian and the wood was starting to crack in the middle so i did it agian then i was going to put this log through her head when i brought it down she grabed it and she picked me up on it and tosed me in to the air when i hit the ground i went looking for something to fight with i felt the shovel and Linda walked forward and Jumped through the air and i yelled"DIE LINDA DIE"and i rased the shovel and cut her head off her body landed on me and blood came out out of her neck and on my face i pushed her off me and walked over to the cabin and i looked in the window and saw that the celler was open and then out of fear and anger i kicked the window in and scream at the same time then i walked inside. 


End file.
